memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Roar
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 20:23, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Pete's Dragon No, I haven't seen it. I've never even heard of it. Why? -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:59, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) Well that's just dandy. How exactly is it relevant and why are you asking me? While I'm already talking to you, your Chuck Courtney page is considered vandalism. Don't just create pages for no reason like that. Thanks. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:14, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) On that subject, Tent and Maggie O'Halloran would be considered vandalism as well --Starchild 22:29, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) New Pages Test Thanks for experimenting with Memory Alpha. Your }" |test }}worked, and has now been, or shortly will be, removed. If you wish to test your Wiki editing skills further, please use the sandbox, as tests made in the article space will be removed quickly. Please see the welcome page if you would like to learn more about contributing here. Thanks. Weyoun 22:26, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) One other thing: If you're intersted in doing episode summaries (like , which you've done a great job with so far) check out the duty roster. Actually, two other things; idle chit-chat isn't usually appropriate on MA talk pages, although you're welcome to exchange AIM names or use the e-mail user link if you want to get to know people. Weyoun 22:26, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) Excessive user pages Please do not create excessive, needless user pages and subpages, especially ones with no useful content. You get one user page. If you wish, you can create a subpage to help order the contents of your original user page or to store other contents related to MA. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 02:44, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Yes, I see no reason why you need to create a second user page when the first is just a link to the second. Try filling up the first one before thinking about establishing a second one, unless you intend to use it as an archive for Memory Alpha related data. Otherwise, we are not here to provide you with personal webspace. --Alan del Beccio 08:04, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Non-Canon In A Mirror, Darkly? Greetings, I am curious as to why you are placing the In a Mirror, Darkly wiki links in Mirror universe in the non-canon section? Only novels, games, etc. are considered non-canon information. Thanks! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 18:27, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Everyone knows Enterprise is non-canon. But I put it in its rightful place (below DS9) now. Roar 18:29, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC)